Elegance
by LetsGetWaxy
Summary: The Pretty Committee has been gone for almost a few decades. And when their children take over, everything seems just perfect. But there's always a little room for gossip, drama, and manipulating. R


**A/N: This is a Clique Next Generation story. The format of the introductions was inspired by wishing for flawless, who has an amazing story called 'One Rumor Too Many'. Read it! Hope you enjoy my new story. R&R!**

**~LetsGetWaxy**

* * *

It's a brand new year at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day. Meaning new students, new gossip, and new fashion trends. It had been almost two-and-a-half decades since the halls were ruled by the famous Massie Block and her fabulous entourage. The Pretty Committee had been known by all, but without a current clique to keep the traditions going strong, the name had no meaning. Until they arrived.

Give a hand to **Elegance**, the newest and hottest clique to hit BOCD since The Pretty Committee. Other cliques have tried to reach the same level of perfection as their past idols, but only the real deal can come from the ones who were bred to be alphas. The daughters of the legacies themselves. Every envious glance just secures their spot even more. Boys fight to be with them. Girls fight to be one of them. No one ever questioned them. But the arrival of outcasts who know more than they should makes more drama then the school is used to. Prepare for the war to begin.

* * *

**the flawless alpha**

It takes one look at her signature smirk and she owns the room. All eyes are on _her_, even when she has seven flawless girls half a step behind her. She owns her style, but only has good genes and a clothing budget of $17,000 to thank. Her dark brown eyes are framed by thick, black lashes that dust against her cheeks when she blinks, mesmerizing everyone in the room. Her lush brown hair the color of dark chocolate, is pin-straight, and falls to her lower back, causing envy among girls. And when it comes to her natural tan, she lets her Latina heritage do all the talking. She can lead a group with a flip of her hair, leaving a trail of mixed perfumes behind. Her style is purely G by Guess and she rarely wears any other brand. Everyone wants to be her and to be apart of her clique, but everybody knows that **Ellaynie Cereza Hotz **is untouchable.

**the mischievous partier**

Just half a step behind Ellaynie, she owns the role as beta with a tight grip. Her black hair is shiny and falls to her shoulder blades in natural loose curls. Her penny-brown eyes have flecks of amber in them that make her even more unique then she already is. Her skin is as pale as porcelain and perfect - no pimples, no birthmarks, nothing. And her British accent is the one thing that pulls everything together. All she needs is a new outfit from her 100% family-designed wardrobe, and the boys drop like flies. But it's too bad she's already taken. She radiates innocence, even if she lives to party. But life isn't all innocence and parties for her. On the inside, she is constantly plotting against Ellaynie and the rest of Elegance. But that's okay, because **Emmalee Marie Block-Wright **knows that Blocks will always survive fall-outs. It's just in their nature.

**the quirky gossip**

With one look at her Cheshire Cat-like smile, it's obvious that she has some major connections. It's an unspoken rule that if someone tells a secret in public, even if it's via text or whispered, she _will _known about it. But she's nothing like her blabber-mouthed mother when it comes to keeping secrets. Her lips are sealed. She's seen by everyone around school, with or without her clique. Everyone knows her look by memory. The thick golden red hair that falls in soft curls to her waist. The emerald green eyes that are flecked with dark brown that are always sparkling with the idea of fresh, juicy gossip. And the tan that is even from sunbathing all summer long at her family's beach house in Florida. Her style is made out of mixtures of different brands and styles, her mind always changing about what she likes. But no rules apply for **Gale Christina Marvil**, the school's very own gossip magazine.

**the dramatic traveler**

Her honey blonde hair and naturally caramel-highlighted hair is long and falls to her mid-back, ending in soft waves. Her aqua eyes sparkle, giving a hint that she just has to tell her friends about her latest experiences. And her skin is as tan as a chestnut, thanks to her constant volunteer work outside. She's the only girl in Elegance who has been almost around the entire world…twice. For the past five years, she's been an amazingly dramatic actress, only using her dramatic powers to keep Elegance out of trouble. But she can use it against any LBR or wannabe who stands in her way. Her style is whatever in 'in' at the last place she visited, as long as Ellaynie approves. For as many wild stories she tells, nobody has ever called her out on it being fake. That's because **Allyson Caitlin Solomon **is not a girl to question.

**the cheer-loving flirt**

With an high-kick and a split, she easily cheers her way right into the hearts of every boy watching her. Her dark brown hair is flat-ironed to her shoulder blades with the tips dyed a bright cherry red. Her dark brown eyes are shaped like almonds and are always bright. And her naturally tanned skin never fades, even in the winter. She walks with a sway in her hips and a bounce in her step, knowing that all eyes are on her, at least when she's alone. It has always been her dream to travel to Sweden and become a foreign-exchange student, but her love for cheerleading, her family, and her clique have been the only things that made her want to stay. Her style is completely preppy and usually consists of Ralph Lauren. Nobody ever complains about her though, because **Natasha Animar Hotz **lives by the unspoken rule, never make her mad.

**the perfect tomboy**

Her lopsided grin is the only thing keeping people from getting mad when she cracks a joke. Her hair is a very pale, almost white, blonde hair that was cut in a boy cut just around her collar bone. Her eyes are mismatched, green on the right and blue on the left. And her skin is surprisingly pale for someone who loves soccer so much. Her style is purely True Religion, ad the only non-brand name she has is her small, red, digital camera. She adores photography almost as much as her mom, and inherited the soccer skills from her dad, but the fact that she's a vegetarian was all her. She appears perfect because nothing bad has ever happened to her that caused a threat to her life. She just goes with the flow and follows the path of life. She prefers to hang with boys over girls when she's not with the clique. And that's because **Cameron Stacey Fisher **is just one of the boys.

**the ditzy surfer**

With a perfect body that attracts all kinds of boys, her love of surfing is just an add on. Her hair is sun-bleached and falls in permanent waves to her lover back. Her eyes are the color of the ocean, something everyone has always though to be contacts. And her skin is sun-kissed, but also easily burns if she stays out in the sun for too long. Her style is made of Roxie and Ella Moss, blending her love of sporty-chic and classy-chic. Her brain, or lack of one, might be inherited from her mom, but she gets all of her charm from her dad. With a wink she can bring the boys to their knees. And with a pure white smile, she can make girls green with envy. Her love of surfing might seem a bit strange, but she got addicted during her visit to California. Even if her brain is full of air, **Ember Shelia Plovert **has a heart of gold.

**The innocent-looking brat**

She's just a few steps away from her oldest sister, in the back of the formation. But her smile is always there, and always burning with envy. She envies her sister's for being higher up on the food chain, she envies the girls who have boyfriends, and she envies the girls with better wardrobes. She's probably the sweetest out of all of the eight girls, but she can be a brat when she wants to be. It wasn't uncommon for her to snap when people made her angry when she was young, but she has been able to control most of her temper to keep up her image. Her brown hair is the color of dark chocolate and is cut at an angle at her shoulders. Her eyes are a lighter brown and are always shining, either with envy or 'sweetness'. And her natural tan is the color of creme-filled coffee. She wears Alice + Olivia mainly, but is always accessorizing with something from Kenneth Cole's new line. But nothing matters to her, because **Latia Alicia Hotz **is just too sweet to yell blame.

* * *

Enter **The Outcasts**, a small group of two girls and a boy who are all working together to take over Elegance. With such a small group, it seems like almost an impossible feat. But when they combine their skills, they're unstoppable. And as long as their around, all of Elegance's secrets will be out, the clique will have a few new members, and none of them are safe.

**Toby Matthews**, the Italian manipulator who has had her heart set on destroying Elegance ever since they kicked her out of the clique in sixth grade. **Sage Callahan**, the French ballerina who has been at a ballet boarding school for the last seven years, and is finally returning home. And **Ross Benton**, the All-American reporter who runs the school's PA system and wants to help out the girls as much as possible. These three will do all it takes to take over Elegance, and run it into the ground.

* * *

Enter **The Guys**, a group of boys who just like to have fun. Most of them are all adorable and fun-loving, while the others are either always in the shadows or trying to hard to get attention. They're the most popular and respected, and have all somehow managed to capture the heart of an Elegance member or have fallen for her instead. And all together, these six boys are the male royalty of BOCD.

**Elijah Plovert**, the trusting skater who just likes to hang out with his brother-from-another-mother and is currently dating Emmalee Block-Wright. **Nathan Hurley**, the attention-seeking pervert who loves to be noticed and loves playing hard-to-get with Allyson Solomon. **Benjamin Crane**, the mysterious poet who is always in the shadows and has a crush on Cameron Fisher. **Darwin Crane**, the outgoing track-star who is the second most popular boy and is currently dating Cameron Fisher. **Tommy Hastings**, the rebellious guitar-player who is the most popular boy in school and has a crush on Gale Marvil. And **Shane Fisher**, the popular soccer-player who has a strong connection with his sister and is dating Ellaynie Hotz.

**This year is shaping up to be full of romance, drama, and gossip. Look out BOCD, because here they come.**

* * *

**Another A/N: So, just to be clear, BOCD is now from sixth-twelfth grade. Separate buildings, of course. Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be the first day at high school. And do you have any favorite characters, any suggestions for drama, anything! I will take any and all suggestions into consideration.**

**~LetsGetWaxy**


End file.
